


Hope Springs Eternal

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forgiveness, Friendship, Frisk is a Little Shit, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Toriel decides it's time to let bygones be bygones.Her new schoolhouse could use a groundskeeper, anyway.





	Hope Springs Eternal

"What do you think, my child?" Toriel asked of her beloved adopted little one as she showed them the butterscotch cinnamon pie she'd just pulled out of the oven. "Do you think that this could very well be the best pie I've ever baked?" 

Frisk just looked at the pie, staring intently at it for what felt like an eternity. Against all better judgment, they then stuck their finger into it and scraped out some of the filling with it. Toriel was just a little bit shocked at this rather bold move, to say the very least. Then she chuckled. 

"I will take that as a yes," she told them before carrying the pie over to the kitchen table.

"Now remember, child," she said while grabbing a knife from off the counter and cutting a nice thick slice. "Your bedtime is at ten tonight. Make certain that I don't catch you awake after then; it will disrupt your sleep schedule. I will be off running an important errand by then."

Toriel wasn't about to say to Frisk what precisely that errand was; she wanted it to be a surprise. 

...

After ten that night (and making absolutely sure that Frisk wasn't still awake), Toriel snuck out through the backyard of her house and made her way to another part of town. As she went, she took note of just how quiet and dark the whole place was. Were it not for the occasional streetlight, she'd have been completely lost. 

That was one thing she could never really get used to; the silence. She much preferred the sound of children's laughter during class. Hearing nothing but silence in her classroom was never a good thing, either. Conversation was encouraged, if not mandatory, after all. 

Once she took one final turn en route to her destination, Toriel slowed down and looked over the short letter she'd written: 

* * *

 

_Asgore:_

_I have given it much thought, and I believe that my feelings of resentment have festered for long enough._

_I realize now that the actions you took long ago were those not of a despicable tyrant, but rather that of a grieving father. The loss of both Asriel and Chara devastated me as well, perhaps more so._

_Now that we are all above the surface, there has been plenty of time for me to think everything over. I believe that I will take you up on your offer for friendship, after all._

_And for all we know, it may just bring us back to the good old days. I am willing to see how it all plays out._

_Sometime in the future, I am also willing to enlist your assistance in tending to the school grounds. If anyone knows a thing or two about gardening, it would be you._

_I await your response._

_-Toriel_

* * *

 

As soon as Toriel arrived at Asgore's doorstep, she was quick to drop her edible peace offering in front of the door. Tucking her letter underneath the plate it sat on, she then rang the doorbell before turning and running back the way she came. 

By the time the front door opened to see what had happened, she was long gone, back to her house. 

...

Later the next morning, Toriel was still in bed curled up and thankful for the break. It was possible she enjoyed the weekend as much as her students did. She loved her job, but even she needed a break sometimes. 

Toriel was briefly roused by a loud thumping noise coming from downstairs. She contemplated getting up, but then she caught sight of Frisk walking down the hall. 

The whole time Frisk took to get downstairs, the knocking proceeded to create a loudness not unlike that of a war drum, before abruptly going silent. 

For a while after that, she could hear barely audible words spoken, which mostly consisted of a request to 'give this to your mother' and to 'behave for her'. 

When the door slammed shut, there came more silence, broken only by the sound of Frisk walking back up the stairs. As the door to Toriel's room was ajar, Frisk only had to push it open and amble inside. 

Toriel was then caught off guard by Frisk climbing up onto her bed and jumping on it, with her of course still in it. 

...

Once Toriel managed to get Frisk to stop being a naughty little brat, she got up and padded down to the kitchen area. She then proceeded to make a typical nutritious breakfast and served Frisk. 

It was while Frisk was devouring poached eggs and buttered toast that Toriel sat down into her designated chair and looked over what she'd found on the breakfast table (Frisk probably set it there). 

A canister full of a specific kind of tea was what she held up to her face, looking it over until she saw a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the lid. Pulling it out, she read only a few words carefully printed on it. They were, however, the words she had been hoping for: 

_Consider it done. :)_

_-Asgore_


End file.
